Vanellope's Virus
by marioguy681
Summary: Set after Vanellope's Sick Day. Vanellope has noticed that she needs help, after witnessing Red Code come across her. If her initial suspicions are right, she's going to need help fast! Can she stop the virus before it spreads? Or will she be too late and have it kill her, as well as anyone else that catches it? Official Sequel to Vanellope's Sick Day!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Marioguy681 here with my new story, Vanellope's Virus (Van's Virus for short!)This is the official sequel to "Vanellope's Sick Day!" Hope you enjoy and feel free to drop a review as well as favorite/follow!**

**I'm going to put like song lyrics at the beginning of chapters, 'cuz I can, but there isn't really one for this one! I will start with ch. 2**

* * *

I wake up to find that sometime during the night, I ended up in the throne. Could I have glitched there in my sleep? It's possible, but not likely. I think back to what happened last night.

Red Code. That's all I remember. Then unexpectedly passing out. Wait a minute. Red Code? That's the code of a virus. I scour back through the notes of the past 5 days.

Monday: Nothing out of Ordinary

Tuesday: Still nothing

Wednesday: Started to come down with a fever due to my Cold

Thursday: New Game plugged in, I can't remember what it was

Friday: Gloyd, Adorabeezle, Minty and Snowanna all start having different things happen. Taffyta starts glitching red. Red code over my eyelids.

WAIT A MINUTE! I think to myself. "Sour Bill! Come here please!"

"Yes? What is it President Vanellope?" That same monotonous tone, all the excitement from yesterday gone.

"What was the new game plugged in on Thursday?"

"Um... let's see. That would be..." Sour Bill hesitates as if he's thinking, "Mario Kart."

"OK. Phew. I am glad it wasn't.." I trail off there, and Sour Bill is nodding as if he can read my thoughts.

"Oh, of course. Aren't we all?"

"Yes."

****I no more than get that word out when red code starts coming over me again. However, this time, it doesn't lead to me passing out, it leads to me trying to punch down a door, break Sour Bill in half, and THEN passing out.

* * *

**OK, Short ass chapter. Don't worry about it. The next chapter will be longer! First chapters are always short, aren't they?**


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

**OMG! I HAVE NOT UPDATED THIS FUCKING STORY IN FUCKING FOREVER! I AM REALLY SORRY! I Have been working on A LOT of other shit! **

**Well, I guess it's finally time to update Van's Virus... here it is!**

* * *

[CHAPTER 2: Secrets]

_This time don't need another perfect lie. __Don't care if critics ever jump in line. __I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

* * *

[Vanellope's POV]

* * *

This time when I woke up, I heard the sound of engines, and noticed I was back in my room. "Oh no! I'm missing the race!" I tried my best to say, but it came out messed up, with me having to cough between every other word. I felt like shit. "Sour_ *cough*_ Bill, come _*Cough*_ here please" I managed to get out. He came walking up to me.

"Yes?" he said, in his still always monotonous tone. It was actually starting to bug me.

"What do you know about... viruses?" I asked him skeptically. I'd been trained and knew what a virus was, but had never encountered one personally, unless you count King Candy/Turbo.

Bill began to sweat , and when he responded he sounded... nervous? Yeah, nervous is the right word "A virus can kill you. If not found fast enough, it could very well kill you." he said. "Why do you bring this up?" he added.

I shook my head before answering._ "Bill... I'm sick. I've been infected by a virus. Unless there's a way to cure it, I'm a goner."_ I whispered to him, making sure there was nobody around.

"Thankfully... there is a way. I will get Dr. Mario on the line. He will be over soon. For now though, just get some Shut-eye." Bill said and walked out, locking the door to my room as he left.

****_Weird_. I thought. _Bill never locks my door. I never lock my door! What's going on?_ I added, and then, as if on Cue, I started glitching all over the room, and my code was red. I finally stopped and swayed for a little bit. All of a sudden, I felt the urge to bust something. I tore and scratched at the door, but was not successful at what I wanted to do. All it did was tire me out. I sat on the floor, punching it until there were dents in it, and then I all of a sudden fell over, and passed out again

* * *

**FINALLY! OK, There's Chap. 2! Look out for Chap. 3 now that I'm back in the flow of this story!**

**Alright, Stay Awesome everyone!**

**-Marioguy681**


End file.
